


Overqualified

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Series: Swesson Love Week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't help how attracted he is to Dean Smith during his job interview.</p>
<p>Prompt - The Interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overqualified

Sam Wesson has both hands gripped tight around the arms of his chair as he watches Dean Smith, Director of Sales and Marketing and potential boss, pace back and forth behind his desk. Sam lets out and deep breath and prays Mr. Smith hasn’t noticed how hard his cock has been during the entire interview. Okay maybe he’s praying that he does notice.

“…yours if you want it. Hey you with me here?” Sam snaps back to reality to find Mr. Smith standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest, smug smile on his face. Yeah he noticed.

“Yes Mr. Smith. Thank you I’d love to accept the-uh,” a deep blush blooms across his cheeks and spreads down his neck and chest, he swallows thickly, “the position.”

“You’re gonna break my damn chair, Wesson.” Mr. Smith sits down on the edge of his desk and rubs two absent-minded palms in circles over his thighs, he leans in closer, his voice lower. “I think you would do really well here.”

His eyes slowly rake over every inch of Sam’s body, making his intentions clear, they rest on his cock and Sam let’s out a small gasp, tipping his head back a little and letting his thighs fall open. Mr. Smith licks a wide strip across his lower lip and flips his red tie over his shoulder. “But I’ve got a job for you right now, if you’d like.”


End file.
